Bee Movie Game
| genre = Action, Adventure | modes = | platforms = Xbox 360, Wii, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, Windows }}Bee Movie Game is a video game based on the Dreamworks-animated movie of the same name. The game was released on October 30, 2007. Beenox developed the Xbox 360, PlayStation 2, and Windows versions of the game, Smart Bomb Interactive developed the Wii version, and Vicarious Visions developed the Nintendo DS version. The game was planned for release on Xbox, GameCube and Game Boy Advance, but these releases were cancelled. As Barry B. Benson, players take on an adventure to save the bees' production of honey through New York City. Players get to experience Barry's life within the hive and navigate their way around the world from the feature film using many techniques. Players can drive through the city using racecars, scooters, taxicabs, and trucks. Players can "fly" Barry at high speed through the sky. Using the Pollinator, players can Blast through obstacles or they can Buzz to cause a chain reaction. Players get to Stop Time by using Barry's bee reflexes. The video game features 2-person multiplayer mini games. The video game Shrek the Third includes a demo which has Barry chase a truck. The name "Honey Farms" is omitted in this demo. Jerry Seinfeld, John Goodman, Patrick Warburton, and Tress MacNeille reprise their voices from the movie in this game. Synopsis A honey bee named Barry B. Benson stars on a new show known as "New Hive Tonight". On the show, Barry talks about how he changed the lives of honey bees and humans, bringing them together. On his graduation day from BU university (which is the only university in the entire hive, and also maybe a spoof of Boston University, having the same abbreviation), Barry and his best friend Adam Flayman head to a honey factory called "Honex", where they are to work for the rest of their lives. Adam enjoys working, but Barry does not, thinking that everything they do in Honex is making honey, and longs to do something else in the remaining stage of his life. The game focuses on Barry's various job skills which are not in the movie such as car racing, Taxi, playing video arcade games, delivering food to owners, car fixing and doing Honex jobs while not in a mission. Barry decides that he wants to go to the outside and joins the Pollen Jocks, a group of bees who go to the "outside" to collect nectar from flowers and bring them back. A Pollen Jock manages to train Barry so he would be a Pollen Jock such as how to make flowers bloom, and getting Nectar from them. He also teaches him to kill other non-bee insects such as hornets, wasps, and dragonflies. However, while Barry is resting, it starts to rain, but he manages to find cover in the apartment of a couple: Vanessa and Ken. Ken tries to smash Barry, but Vanessa allows him to escape. Barry soon discovers that the humans "steal" their honey regularly, so he goes to get the honey back. After chasing a truck delivering honey, he finds himself in a honey farm, where he takes pictures of it to prove to the rest of the bees that the humans are "stealing" their honey. However, a squad of wasps arrive at the apiary to take away the bees and kill Barry but he manages to fend them off and rout them, foiling their plans. Then, Freddy the head Beekeeper manages to smoke all the bees but Barry and the other bees defeat the Beekeeper which he bumps his head on the tree. Barry and Adam chase after the car of a main defense lawyer named Layton T Montgomery, and secretly listen to a conversation between him and his associate about the human-stealing-honey case while they are in a restaurant called La Couchon. He sneaks into Montgomery's house along with Vanessa and Barry disguises himself as a fly in a Tron-like suit to gain access to a safe which holds papers explaining Montgomery's plan, but it is revealed to be a trick and he is attacked by a group of hornets, but he manages to defeat them. Critical reception The game received "mixed or average reviews" on all platforms according to the review aggregation website Metacritic. GameZone said that the PC version "will certainly have some charm for younger players, but there are a few challenges to overcome while playing it. Even a 13-year old was surprised and confused when the game changed control options, moving from WASD and arrow keys to numbers, during one section." See also * List of Games for Windows titles References External links * archived on October 28, 2007 * * Category:2007 video games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Wii games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Games for Windows certified games Category:Activision games Category:Video games developed in Canada Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games based on DreamWorks Animation films Category:Video games featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Beenox games Category:Video games scored by Rupert Gregson-Williams